pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:MilitaryGeneralXX/Pixel Dungeon, But With Gnolls? Gnoll Rpg
What if there was a sequel to pixel dungeon where the hero got the amulet of yendor, and the gnolls wanted to take it back? You would be a gnoll that would venture upwards to retrieve your amulet. Even though it may sound that it isn't as Fantasy as pixel dungeon, remember that the dungeon was under the sewers beneath the city, so the gnolls navigated a way up to the surface world. Classes: Gnoll Brute that has same stats as Warrior. Gnoll Shaman that has same stats as Mage. Gnoll Scout that has same stats as Rogue. Gnoll Sniper that has same stats as Huntress. All Classes would have same equipment as their counterparts. Wands would be changed to Guns, (Ex. Wand of firebolt to Flame Gun, Wand of Flock to Smokescreen Gun). Darts would stay the same, but weapons would change, (Ex. Mace to Baton, Dagger to Knife). So would Armor (Ex. Cloth Armor to Suit, Scale Armor to Riot Armor). Rings will stay the same, so will their effects. Food rations will be replaced by Donuts, and pastries would stay the same. Grass, however, will be replaced with other plants in the higher levels. Enemies would also change to surface enemies (Marsupial Rat would be Man, Gnoll Scout would be Facility Worker). So would bosses (Goo would be Acid Glob, Tengu would be Terrorist Leader). Stages would change as well (Sewers to Nuclear Facility, Prison to Maximum Security Jail). The Dialogue for Nuclear Facility would be "The gnolls watched their amulet be stolen by a hero. One of the gnolls, decided to get revenge and take back the amulet to their home. Even though the hero was weak, he went through a Nuclear Facility and warned the security of the gnolls.". The dialogue would change too, for every other stage. The signs would change too, (The sign for stage 5 would be "Experiment no. 121. Do not let it escape!). I also have a cool idea for Yog-Dzewa. He could be replaced by the Military Shield Reactor, That can summon Reinforcement Police. The Rotting Fist could be the Acidic Injector Robot, while the Burning fist could be the Flamethrower-250X. Giant Piranhas would stay the same, as well as flooded rooms. Animated statues will stay the same, and will be in a locked room filled with decoration. They will also look like a statue of a police officer. Instead of the Skeleton Door and key, Now there are Helicopter Doors and helicopter keys that are used at the end of every boss level to fly to the next building. And yes, Gnoll shamans were wise enough and taught the other gnolls how to fly. The Bosses would be (In order), Acid Glob, Terrorist Leader, MiniTank-300, The Technomancer, and Military Shield Reactor. Scrolls will be replaced with Bags. These bags have small marks on them that help identify them easily. Potions will be replaced with Drinks, which are colored to help identify them easier. Quests could also possibly change, like the sad ghost and the fetid rat could be the Hitman and the Paralytic Proffesor. I will add more stuff later. This could be a good addition to Pixel Dungeon! Category:Blog posts